The Best Day for Ferb
Ferb gets to go to a bounce place. Doofenshmirtz steals toys to make his own evil toys. Episode Summary Part 1 It starts out in the Flynn and Fletcher backyard. Phineas and Ferb are bored and have nothing to do. Then, Linda tells Ferb he gets to go to "Danville Bounce-O-Rama" for Baljeet's birthday party. Ferb cheers while Phineas grabs a towel and a swimsuit and heads over to Isabella's pool. On the way, Phineas is wondering where Perry is. Perry makes his way toward his lair through Candace's closet. Monogram tells Agent P. that Doofenshmirtz is buying toys at an alarming rate. Perry leaves and takes of in his hoover car. Meanwhile, at "Danville Bounce-O-Rama," Ferb is having the time of his life. Baljeet said he made a mistake to not invite Phineas. He tells a backstory to Ferb about the mistake of not inviting Phineas. He was carried away watching "Spongebob Squarepants," a Thomas Edison musical, and was busy recording dumb videos on his computer Webcam. At Isabella's, Isabella is glad Phineas could come over. Isabella also told him that her mom was making macoroni and cheese for lunch. At Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorprated, Perry got his foot stuck in the door...again. Doofenshmirtz tries to get Perry unstuck.He told he was making Doofenshmirtz Evil Toys. He told him that if he made these toys, kids would buy them, but not know they were evil. Doofenshmirtz knew toys were popular. The only reason he did this was to get money and become rich. Back at the party, everyone was eating cake and drinking Mrs. Patel's famous banana pineapple shakes. Part 2 Mrs. Patel told eveyone it was time for Baljeet to open his presents. He reached for Thor's present. It was a Bango-Ru. He opened Thaddeus' present. It was an informational book about Pablo Piccaso. He opened Ferb's gift. It was a Cuddle-Me-Lincoln. He opened Gretchen's gift. Buford's gift. Milly's gift. Lastly, it was Mrs. Patel's gift. It was one of the evil toys. At Isabella's, Phineas and Isabella were eating lunch while Pinky ate the grilled cheese sandwiches leftover from last night. Phineas told Isabella about Baljeet's party and that he never got invited. Phineas didn't bring his cell phone along, so he had to borrow Isabella's. The line was dead. Nothing. Doofenshmirtz was looking at Ferb and Buford through a telescope. They were screaming like maniacs and trying to attack the evil toy. He also watched the Fireside Girls get wagons, grab the gifts, and make a run for it. Baljeet ran the fastest. Milly the slowest, but she made it out anyway. Perry punched Dr. D and also made a run for it before the toys attacked Perry. They attacked Dr. D on accident not knowing it was him. Phineas was done with lunch. He said good-bye to Isabella, Vivian, and Pinky. Linda came to pick-up Ferb. Then Ferb sees Perry sitting next to him and steals Phineas' catchphrase, "Oh there you are Perry." The End. Songs "Bounce Fun" "Why Did I Get Left Behind?" Running Gags The "Too Young" Line None Ferb's Line "Oh, there you are Perry." "Oh yeah! Woo-hoo!" Whatcha Doin'? None Continuity *Thaddeus and Thor re-appear. ("Thaddeus and Thor") *Some one gives Baljeet a Cuddle-Me-Lincoln and a Bango-Ru. ("Candace Loses Her Head" and "The Chronicles of Meap") Allusions None Seen Cast *Phineas *Ferb *Baljeet *Perry *Monogram *Doofenshmirtz *Isabella *Mrs. Garcia-Shapiro *Pinky *Mrs. Patel *Thaddeus *Thor *Gretchen *Milly *Ginger *Buford Category:Fan-Fiction Episodes Category:Fanon Works Category:Abandoned Pages Category:Episodes Category:Ferb Fletcher Category:Amazing works of art Category:Phineasnferb